


better days aren't so far away

by elliemints



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemints/pseuds/elliemints
Summary: grief is difficult, but with junhui by his side, seungcheol thinks it'll all be okay.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	better days aren't so far away

**Author's Note:**

> tw ; mention of drugs, overdose

seungcheol was never the closest with his brother. there was a large strain in their relationship once seunghun had started using drugs. that never meant they didn’t love each other though, just those small pills had messed up what they used to have.

seunghun was seven years older than seungcheol, so it felt like he grew up watching his older brother, someone he should have looked up to, ruin himself like this.

countless years of rehab, visiting with only his mother because his father wanted nothing to do with his eldest. visits every saturday, talking about their week, what seunghun had been up to that week in the rehabilitation center he was staying in that time. 

his last time going to rehab, it was already his 11th time, and he had stayed for 6 months. 

he missed seungcheol’s last basketball game before he would graduate high school, and his last musical he would be a part of. so many milestones that his brother missed because he was stuck in those stupid places that didn’t help him in the slightest.

seungcheol still had hope for his brother, though. he always thought he would get better, and would stop being so dependent on drugs, and they could start fixing their relationship.

that never happened.

~~~~~

the last time seungcheol saw his brother, they didn’t say anything to each other. 

it was a normal day- well, supposed to be. seungcheol and his mom had gone grocery shopping, then picked up some fast food. something they did together quite often. they got home, and seungcheol called his boyfriend as soon as he could.

“do you want to come over today?” seungcheol asked junhui, as he played overwatch on his computer. he heard some shuffling on the phone, and looked over at the creen to his absolute angel of a boyfriend looking half asleep. 

junhui nodded. “yeah, of course, are your parents gonna allow me?”

seungcheol waved a hand. “please, they love you. plus we’re adults now, I think they don’t have a face anymore.” 

he didn’t even have to look at the screen to feel jun’s deadpan stare. 

“okay, i’m _almost_ an adult. 17 is close enough junnie.”

junhui giggled, and seungcheol felt his heart soar. he could listen to jun’s giggle all day, and if given the chance, he would take it.

“i’ll be over in like 30 minutes cheol. i love you.”

“i love you too, angel.”

he doesn’t know what he would have done if jun wasn’t with him that night. 

~~~~~

two hours after junhui arrived at his house, they were laying on seungcheol’s bed, jun’s head laying on his chest as they watched a random k-drama on the older’s laptop. they were interrupted by a call on seungcheol’s phone.

it was seunghun’s girlfriend, hyejin. 

“hello?’ he said, once he answered the call.

“seungcheol?” hyejin sounded panicked, “can you check on seunghun for me? he was supposed to pick up yoona and yoosung from my mom’s house like an hour ago but he hasn’t, i’m bringing them home now but can you just make sure he’s not high or something, i don’t want his kids seeing him like that.” 

seungcheol hummed. “noona, don’t worry, i’ll get him. if he’s high i’ll just bring him to the guest bedroom.”

he heard a sigh of relief from hyejin. “thanks cheol, i’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“bye noona.”

the call ended and he got up and looked at jun. “i’ll be right bacl, hyejin wants me to check on seunghun real quick.” the younger nodded and seungcheol left the room and walked to their basement, which was seunghun, hyejin and their kids’ room.

“hyung?” seungcheol called out from the top of the stairs. “are you okay?”

when he received no response after a few minutes, he walked downstairs. he turned the corner to seunghun’s bed and saw him lying there. it wouldn’t have worried seungcheol, but he was in a really uncomfortable, awkward position. 

“hyung?”

he flipped him over and that’s when he noticed the pills and the fact that seunghun wasn’t breathing.

_he wasn’t breathing._

“hyung!?” seungcheol exclaimed, a little more panicked, and shook him a bit. 

no response.

seungcheol quickly tried to get his phone, but he left it in his room with jun. 

“JUN!” seungcheol yelled at the top of his lungs, and felt himself starting to panic as he heard rushed footsteps and saw his boyfriend running down the stairs.   
  


“cheol?! what’s wrong?” jun questioned quickly, and he sounded very worried. 

“call 911 now, seunghun isn’t breathing!!”

~~~~~

they waited an hour and a half in seungcheol’s bedroom. jun, him and the kids because they had been put on children duty. plus, it was better because they should not see their dad like that, even if they wouldn’t understand. 

seungcheol understood, though. he understood and he saw seunghun’s body and he hadn’t gotten that image out of his body since jun dragged him away once paramedics arrived. 

he felt awful, and the longer they waited, the more his hope dwindled. 

“you okay, my love?” jun asked as he ran a hand through seungcheol’s hair. just thirty minutes before, seungcheol had driven himself into a panic attack and he was fucking exhausted and just wanted to go to bed, but he couldn’t. he told himself he wouldn’t sleep until his parents told him “he’s okay, they’re taking him to the hospital now.”

that’s what was going to happen, his brother _can’t_ die.

his mom needs him, hyejin needs him, yoona and yoosung need him.

seungcheol needs him. 

so he held on hope that it was all gonna be okay.

he held on hope until he heard the heartwrenching, most painful scream he had ever heard leave his mother’s mouth, that would haunt him until the day he died.

his hope died at that moment.

choi seunghun passed away on july 10th, at 7:24 pm from a methamphetamine overdose. 

only two weeks after returning from rehab.

~~~~~

if it weren’t for wen junhui, seungcheol doesn’t think he could have gone through losing his brother.

he had been there for him through everything. the whole week following seunghun’s death, junhui never left the house. he stayed with seungcheol during the entire funeral, held him while he cried, and cried, and _cried_.

jun stayed up with him when seungcheol had nightmares about that night, and would comfort him through his panic attacks. 

jun would be there when seungcheol decided to take a gap year instead of going to college. when his parents would be upset and tell him that seunghun would want him to succeed, and not take the gap year. 

seungcheol was so, so grateful for junhui. he had been his rock, his anchor, his angel. 

they’re laying in bed together, seungcheol’s head laying on junhui’s chest and his arm wrapped around him like a koala bear. 

“you know i absolutely love you, right?” seungcheol said. 

he heard junhui snicker. “not surprised, who could resist me?”

seungcheol wacked junhui’s side, the latter letting out a small yelp. “i’m trying to be serious here, junnie!”

junhui chuckled. “okay, okay! i’m sorry, continue please.”

seungcheol let out a small giggle. “as i was saying, i’m just really thankful for you, you know? thankful that you didn’t leave during these past four months. i will admit, i was a bit difficult-”

“aht aht,” junhui scolded, cutting seungcheol off, “none of that sweetheart. I would be there for you through anything. doesn’t matter what. if that ever happened again, i’d stay with you again. i love you so much.”

when junhui heard sniffles, he panicked and looked down quickly. “are you crying? did i say something wrong?”

seungcheol shook his head. “no, no i’m just really happy and emotional!” he smiled and looked up at junhui, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “thank you, for being here.”

junhui smiled. 

“no problem, buttercup.”

and seungcheol hadn’t felt this happy in four months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone !! Thanks for reading !! This is kind of a mix of a vent fic/normal fic so if it's kind of all over the place, I apologizeee !!! 
> 
> So, my story that I haven't updated in over a month is not discontinued, I've just had trouble getting motivation for it! It will return at some point though, but I felt bad so I kinda wrote this story in like, an hour and a half lol
> 
> Anyways, once again, thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I love you all!! 
> 
> \- Ellie <3


End file.
